


Hey, I just want to say I love you

by goldkirk



Series: LeviHan Week 2014 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, and yeah, in a series of lists, inspired by playlists i just made, it's more like a babble, it's not really much of a fic, this is a very unorthodox fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two lists, one from Levi's perspective and one from Hange's perspective, on the LeviHan relationship dynamic and individuals. It goes track by track from my two playlists I made for the "Free Spot" day of LeviHan Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Hange

This is two lists, one from Levi's perspective and one from Hange's perspective, on the LeviHan relationship dynamic and individuals. It goes track by track from my two playlists I made for the "Free Spot" day of LeviHan Week. Here are the mixes so you can follow along: 

 **Hey Hange:** (from Levi's perspective) <http://8tracks.com/groovymutant/hey-hange>

 **Hey Levi:** (from Hange's perspective) <http://8tracks.com/groovymutant/hey-levi>

* * *

 

_**Hey Hange—** _

 

 **I.** _I had a dream the other night, about how we only get one life/ and if we only die once, I wanna die with you/ You've got something I need; in this world full of people, there's one killing me/ I know that we're not the same, but I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time/ Honey, don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we've got us/ If we only live once...I wanna live with you._

You're the only one I want. If we're living, I want my life to be with you. And if you have to die, I want us to go together. You and I aren't the same, but Shitty Glasses I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you the way you are. I want to share my life with you, and it'll be okay because we have each other. And when it's time to die, I want to die with you. We'll be together and it won't be so bad that way, I think. I wouldn't mind dying if I'm dying with you.

 

 **II.**   _The thunder makes her contemplate/ She hears a noise behind the gate/ Perhaps a letter with a dove/ Perhaps a stranger she could love_

I don't know why you chose me, Hange, but I'm so glad you did all those years ago. I didn't do anything to make you like me, but you offered friendship anyway—even after I turned you down. Thanks for never giving up on me—thanks for not abandoning the stranger. Because this stranger ended up falling in love with you. 

 

 **III.**   _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for/ Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be/ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe/ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Hange, you're so important to me. Do you know that you've become synonymous with home? You're the one thing, the one person I love most in this world. I don't care what the cost, Hange, I'll always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and alive and here with me. I can't lose you. You're everything I care about in the world.

 

 **IV.**   _I like your messy hair/ I like the mess you make/ I don't know why I love you/ I just know I can't stop thinking of you/ Oh wait, it's 'cause you make me smile/ You always make me smile_

I shouldn't love you, Hange, but I do. We're such opposites, but for some reason it works. You make me happy, Shitty Glasses. You always make me happy.

 

 **V.**   _She's got you high and you don't even know yet/ Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?/ Open your mind, believe it's going to come true/ Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you_

I didn't realize for a long time I was in love with you. I thought I was going crazy or being stupid. Then I started realizing it, but I was scared you didn't feel the same way. Then you finally told me you did and...well, you know the rest. Just for the record, I love you too.

 

 **VI.**   _You don't know how lovely you are/ I had to find you, tell you I need you/ Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

Hange, you're so beatiful. Don't ever leave me. I love you, I need you to stay with me forever. I need you to keep puzzling me out and trying to pry all my secrets out of me, and I need to get to know every single side of you, every facet, every speck, until I have you memorized better than my own heart. 

 

 **VII.**   _This is your heart/ Can you feel it? Can you feel it?/ Pumps through your veins/ Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

You know your heart. I know mine. Our hearts beat for each other, always. 

 

 **VIII.**   _Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way/ Love's in the air tonight/ You can bet you make this ol' boy's day/ Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

I'm not a kid, Hange, and neither are you. We've lived too long. We've seen way too much. Every day chips away a little bit more at our life. We're getting older, Hange, and I'm tired. I know you feel that way too, sometimes. But you know what? When you're around, I don't feel so old. You bring me back to life.

 

 **IX.**   _Big black boots, long brown hair/ she's so sweet with her get back stare/ I said are you gonna be my girl?_

You and your crazy self. You're always living so fast. Throwing on your boots, hair a messy flyaway of auburn tangles. But it's your personality that's the best, because while you act excited and cheerful there's always the undercurrent that says you could murder anyone you liked in a second. You're a powerful woman, Hange Zoe, and I've been chasing you for ages. I'm always trying to make you more mine, but I don't think I'll ever fully succeed—you're a woman who won't be pinned down. (Doesn't mean I won't try. I know you like it.)

 

 **X.**   _Like vines we intertwined/ Carelessly growing up and growing old/ Life was on our tongues/ And it tasted heavenly so good_

We don't get much of a life, and I wish we did. I daydream a lot about what living with you in a world without titans would be like. I see it when I sleep at night. But in the morning, I always wake up and realize it's too good to be true—that life was just a dream.

 

 **XI.**   _She makes me feel like I’ll never be alone again/ Cause I’ve never known love like this/ And you are some kind of beautiful_

You're the first person in my life to actually love me, Hange. You made me understand. Thank you for teaching me what love is, and for showing it to me without asking for anything in return.

 

 **XII.**   _Yeah, with you, I can feel again/ I'm feeling better ever since you know me/ I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

You saved me, Hange. A million times, you've saved me. I was lonely and broken and you came into my life like a hurricane, and ever since the first moment you haven't stopped filling in all my cracks and holes with your own little shards of light, never caring when you get cut on my rough edges. You've changed me into a better man, Hange, and I've changed myself for you. 

 

_**—I just wanted to say I love you.** _


	2. Hey Levi

_**Hey Levi—** _

**I.** _I am drunk and on a ladder/_ _Not the smartest way to start my night/ I do the dumbest things for you/_ _Why do I do the dumbest things for you?/_ _I almost broke my collar bone/_ _I didn't care, you were the most exciting thing I'd ever know_

I know I'm pretty wild, Levi, and I want to say thank you for dealing with my craziness all the time. I'm not an easy person to live with, and yet you do. I make you do dumb things and almost get killed just to fulfill my wild schemes, and you don't complain—well, you do, but not too much. Thanks for letting me be free. Thanks for being my friend, thanks for accepting me how I am—not many people do.

 

 **II.**   _You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life/ And I could die to find that simple kind of love/ You can't deny, Just say it._

You've fulfilled me, Levi. I never knew there was a love like this until I met you. It's the precious thing in the world. 

 

 **III.**   _I tried to do headstands for you/ Every time I fell on you yeah every time I fell on you_

You put up with me an awful lot, Levi, and you don't get mad at me when I mess up and fall, even when you end up getting hurt because of me. You just help me back up and love me anyway. 

 

 **IV.**   _All of your flaws and all of my flaws/ They lie there hand in hand/ There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it?/ All of your flaws and all of my flaws, when they have been exhumed/ We'll see that we need them to be who we are, without them we'd be doomed_

We both have a lot of flaws, there's no use denying it. We have a lot of faults and skeletons in our closets. But they're an important part of who we are, and you and I accept each other completely, flaws and all. That's love.

 

 **V.**   _Take a chance on me/ Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie/ If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

All I asked was that you take a chance on me, and you did. All you asked was that I take a chance on you, and I did.

I'm glad it worked out.

 

 **VI.**   _I’m just a believer/ That things will get better/ Some can take it or leave it/ But I don’t wanna let it go_

Living in the Survey Corps like we do, where people are always dying and we never can stop fighting against the Titans—it's a terrible existence. But you and I both have a dream we share, a dream where we defeat the Titans and we can be free outside the walls. And maybe we're deluding ourselves, but I don't really care, because without our hope we wouldn't have any reason to fight anymore. So others can think what they want, but I'm never letting go of our dream—or you.

 

 **VII.**   _Lights will guide you home/ And ignite your bones/ And I will try to fix you_

You're my home, Levi. And I'm yours. No matter what happens, at the end of the day we're always there to guide each other home. We fix each other, we accept one another. Our lives may not be perfect, but I couldn't have a better person to call home.

 

 **VIII.**   _Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be/ Sippin on drinks cause/ Imma be shakin my hips/ You gon be lickin your lips/ Imma be be be be Imma imma be_

Whatever I'm going to be, and whatever you're going to be, we're going to be being it for each other. You and I have a lot of things to be still. We should probably get busy on that.

 

 **IX.**   _You cant hurry love/ No, you just have to wait/ You got to trust, give it time/ No matter how long it takes_

I had to wait for AGES until you finally realized you were in love with me, you dimwit! For someone so talented and smart, you can be really stupid sometimes, Levi. But hey, I can be patient when I need to be. You can't hurry love. That's why I waited for you then, and why I'll keep waiting for you forever in all the ways you need me to.

 

 **X.**   _And they said you were the crooked kind/ And that you'd never have no worth/ But you were always gold to me_

Back when we first met, and even for a long time after that, most people only saw your past, your criminal life, your rough edges and mistakes and sins and faults. But I always believed in you. I knew you were more than that. I'm glad you proved me right.

 

 **XI.**   _While I'm alive/ I got, I live my life/ While I'm alive_

Sometimes I need to be reminded that I'm still alive. You do it for me, you bring me back. And when you need me to, I always return the favor.

 

 **XII.**   _When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions/ Free of the coliseums/ We are wild, we are like young volcanoes/ Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds/ It's all over now before it has begun/ We've already won_

Someday, we're going to win. We, the prey, will defeat our hunters. We're the foxes, and the titans are the hounds. The tables are going to turn. Humans are wild, humans are free, and we can't be contained forever. We'll break out from behind these walls and take back our freedom so we can fly from the ruins again.

 

_**—I just wanted to say I love you.** _


End file.
